The present invention relates to an energy saving thermostat and, more particularly, to an apparatus for controlling the temperature of commercial offices and industrial plants during both occupancy and non-occupancy periods.
The need for an invention of the present class arises from a situation in which most tenants in commercial office space suffer little or no consequence from abusing their control over their thermostats. As a result, temperatures in most offices during non-occupancy periods (usually at night) are not turned down to a suitable temperature, e.g., 40.degree. F. to 45.degree. F., which, if accomplished, would save considerable amounts of energy. Attempts have heretofore been made to improve this situation through the use of various complex systems; however, it has been found that such systems require large investments involving significant alterations of the structure. Landlords are understandably reluctant to make such large investments, as they are uncertain of the return on investment.
Accordingly, the present invention provides ease of installation, elimination of complicated electrical connections, and regulation of tenant use of a buildings' heating and cooling system.
The prior art is represented by such patents as:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,090 (1916) to Souder;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,129,878 (1938) to Sambur;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,766 (1950) to Marcellus;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,870 (1958) to Kucera;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,165 (1975) to Cross;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,284 (1975) to Prewarski;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,219 (1977) to Jacobson; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,366 (1978) to Wong.
The above patents disclose the existence of day-night thermostats and various types of connections and arrangements; however, in each case, application of the prior art devices has not been fully adequate to meet the needs of the landlords owning commercial offices and industrial plants.
Also, the prior art does not disclose any efficient arrangement for recording an excess use of energy by a tenant or for tying-in an override timer to a night thermostat. Connection of the same to an existing system, as is hereafter disclosed, would clearly be to the owner's economic benefit.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that a need for an energy-conserving apparatus of the present type has long existed in the prior art.